Species
List of the various species of Vex Deviants Humans Essentially extinct, Humans were the genetic basis for all the races of Vex save for the vermin races as their evolution was natural, yet slower. The human species in its pure form does not exist naturally in Vex, however there have been instances throughout recorded history of Humans appearing, often connected to pivotal events. Lux`Dal Inexplicable species. Uncertain origin, Physically demure species that have similar look to humans. Skin of a ghastly pale white that looks like the death of the color blue. Known for long hair whos color denotes not only their social ranking but their personality traits. Those with jet black hair are lively with frenetic and boundless energy and enthusiasm. Considered to be chaos incarnate. Those with orange hair being the more reserved who coldly control through careful political maneuvering, deception and manipulation. They are highly uncommon race. Suspected to have human lineage, but still uncertain. Typically short life spans of less than 20 years, they do reproduce wildly with about a dozen offspring per birth, high infant mortality rate sees more than one offspring per birth surviving more than a year to be not only rare, but of historical and often times societal significance. While reproduction is a primary focus of the species, males of the species are never seen and speculated to not exist and tha the Lux`Dal reproduce through other means. Alphas The dominant species of Vex. The four nations grew due to their existing genetic strength as apex predators. In the case of the Tioda, out of sheer number of their species. Feli - Cats Uru - Bears with subspecies of raccoons badgers and wolverines. Cani - Dogs and wolves Tioda - Cows, boar, camels and horses Betas Beta races are the species of Vex that rose to limited power due to sheer numbers of their respective species. They make up by far the largest number of inhabitants of Vex, yet are politically the weakest, only commanding any sort of power through their sheer numbers. Historically the deciding factor in many wars, simply on the basis of who they chose to side with in the conflicts between Alpha races. Aves - Bird Sauros - Reptile Omega The weakest set of species. Typically subjugated species kept around as prey and food, though they tend to serve more subversive ends. Lagra- Rabbit Denta- Rats Vermin Known as the unwanted species, Vermin races actually serve the most important roles in vex as they are the ones that maintain and regulate the world. Largely ignored for their smaller stature and unambitious nature. However conflict between the two vermin races does flare up periodically, largely due to conflicts over territory, resources or jurisdictions. Vespa - Ant/Wasp alliance Scarodea - Roach/termite/Scarab alliance Silica A dangerous species seemingly of inorganic material. Seemingly mindless. Bent on killing organic life it encounters. Their disorganized nature lacking of any sort of society or civilization makes them easy to defend against in isolated numbers, but they do tend to exhibit some form of unexplainable herd mentality that means finding a single one by itself is just as common as finding an entire cluster of them you didn't see.